


In Which Bubbles Removes The Stick From His Ass

by GodILoveCorn



Category: Trailer Park Boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodILoveCorn/pseuds/GodILoveCorn
Summary: Set after the events of Trailer Park Boys: America, Bubbles is convinced still that he is a big shot and that his music video is going to land him immense fame. They go back to the park and Bubbles still treats his friends like they're below him. Julian and Ricky are tired of this and decide to go do their own thing, unfortunately that does't go so well.





	In Which Bubbles Removes The Stick From His Ass

“Get the fuck off me!” Ricky shouts and flails his arms in a spastic motion. He awoke to more goddamn squirrels biting his fucking tits. He angrily swiped off the furry fucks and began shooting them away.

The camera angle changes to interview style with bubbles. In the background, Ricky is seen pulling a gun on squirrels, he takes a shot and Julian comes out.  
“What the fuck, Ricky?”

Bubbles looks at the camera, away from the chaotic scene. His big eyes glimmer and reflect his sad disdain toward the situation and his friends in general.  
“Look at this shit!” Bubbles voiced crack as he watched the display continue over his shoulder. He looks at the camera again. “I just don't have time for this anymore. My music video has over 1000 views on the internet. I’m basically famous, and they’re keeping up the same old shit.” The camera pans over to julian wrestling the gun from Ricky’s hands as Ricky shouts about how he is gonna kill every last damn squirrel in canada. “Fuckin ridiculous.” Bubbles continues,” Soon enough, camera people- real camera people- are gonna be showing up around here tryin’ to talk to me.” Bubbles gestures to the scene behind them before crossing his arms,” They're gonna see stuff like this, and they're not gonna want to talk to me no more.”  
Julian has Ricky pinned now and successfully wrangles the gun before standing and telling Ricky how he can't be doing that shit. Bubbles stalks away from the camera’s and hovers over Ricky. “Guys, you can’t keep doing this. Every day it’s the same shit. You’re ruining my dream of being a famous country star.”  
“How the fuck is me killing the squirrels ruining your dream?” Ricky looked fucking bamboozled.  
“Ricky, you know when the real cameras come around they can't be seeing this shit.” Bubbles explained, exasperated by his dumb friends antics.  
“Hey bubs, calm down a little,” Julian attempted to settle the situation before bubbles could really become too heated,” You're overreacting.” While Julian spoke, Ricky picked himself up, stumbling a little and almost falling as he groggily stood.  
“It's too early for this shit, I'm not even fucked up yet.” Ricky interrupted the flow of conversation.

The camera cuts away to Ricky. “I don’t know why bubbles is so up in arms, thinkin I'm gonna stop him from bein’ famous.” He paused to light his joint. He hunched a little as he took a long drag. He then made sure to blow smoke directly at the cameraman. “I just don't want those furry bastards biting at my balls.” He finished, walking away from the camera.

After Bubbles huffed off, offended by Julian's insistence that he should calm down, Julian regrouped with Ricky.  
“So I've got a plan and we're going through with it, with or without bubbles.” Julian had decided be wasn't even going to mention plans to Bubbles.  
“Not like he'd let us do anything anyway since he's got that big old stick up his ass.” Ricky was a little salty.  
“Yeah, anyway, so my buddy Disco has a cargo load of ping-pong tables.” Julian agreed in passing before continuing on with his plan.  
“Ping-pom tables?” Ricky questioned.  
“Yeah, this guy stole the wrong container and just wants them off his hands, so we're getting them for dirt cheap.” Julian took a sip from the glass he was perpetually holding. “We're gonna sell 'em and hopefully make something since the last plan fell through.” Julian looks back pointedly at Bubbles’ shed, where Bubbles is now muttering to his cats as he feeds them.  
“Hell yeah, we're gonna make Bank on some ping-pom tables. Who doesn't love ping-pom?” Ricky smiles dopey as he talks.  
“Hell yeah, buddy, we're meeting him by the dock at 1.”


End file.
